Assassin of Love
by RianSapphire9
Summary: What if an assassin was sent to assassinate Harry and caught by him, Sirius, and Remus. Plus she's a new transfer student to Hogwarts. She and Ron have met before! HOC, RL, DHr,BG
1. Default Chapter

Assassin of Love   
  
An albino teenager was laying on her bed looking at her at the sunset. It helped with her with the stress of her job. She was an assassin. She worked for different employers,sometimes. She heard her laptop beeping. She got up and walked over to her laptop. She checked her messages. She had a message from someone by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle. He want her to assassinate Harry Potter.   
  
The assassin's P.O.V.   
  
'Hmmm. So Mr.Riddle wants me to assassinate the famous Harry Potter.'"Let's see. Mr. Riddle also wants me him at Knockturn Alley, as soon as I get his message.Might as well get dressed." I took a shower, then got dressed. I wore a black dress shirt, a black tunic, and a pair of black pants. 


	2. A kiss from the boss

Assassin of Love  
  
Chapter One: A kiss from the boss  
  
Summary: What if a assassin was sent to kill Harry and ends up being tied up by him and Ron. What if she was a new transfer student to Hogwarts.What if she fell in love with her target.  
  
Ships:Draco/Hermione, Harry/OC, Ron/Lavender, Ginny/Blaze(is a boy in this),Pansy/Goyle, Justin/Susan   
  
  
  
An albino teenager around the age of 16 was laying on her bed looking at her at the sunset. It helped with her with the stress of her job. She was an assassin. She worked for different employers,sometimes. She heard her laptop beeping. She got up and walked over to her laptop. She checked her messages. She had a message from Tom Marvolo Riddle, one of her employers that liked her.He looked like he was around her age. He want her to assassinate Harry Potter. She knew that he was Lord Voldermort.   
  
The assassin's P.O.V.   
  
'Hmmm. So Mr.Riddle wants me to assassinate the famous Harry Potter.'"Let's see. Mr. Riddle also wants me him at Knockturn Alley, as soon as I get his message.Might as well get dressed." I took a shower, then got dressed. I wore a black tunic over my black dress shirt and a pair of black pants.I put my bag over my shoulder and walked to the Dark Alley, the bar that was in Knockturn Alley. That where me and Mr.Riddle meet when he gives me information about my assignments.   
  
I saw him sitting at one of the tables in a corner.I walked over to him and sat in the chair next to him."Alexa, you look nice in black it brings out the color of your skin and hair." he whispered in my ear. I looked him in the eye."Are you serious?" I asked him, glaring. "Yes, I am serious." he answered before bring me in to a secret room. He gave me a folder that had information about my target. I looked at all the information and placed it in my bag.I looked up at Mr.Riddle."Thanks for the information, Mr.Riddle." "Call me Tom." I was about to leave when Mr.Riddle grabbed my hand and kissed me on the lips passonately. I shocked myself when I kissed him back the same way.His lips tasted like cinnamon.I pulled away him slightly and said "Goodbye Tom." "Goodbye Alexa." I felt his eyes following me as I left.  
  
End of The assassin's P.O.V.  
  
The Dark Lord watched as the assassin walked away."She looks like Ginny when she glares like that." he said before he walked outside and left.   
  
A/N:I made up the Dark Alley and Alexa.   
  
Hate it, Like it.Please Review. I accept flames. 


	3. Caught by the target and friends

Assassin of Love   
  
Chapter Two: Caught by the target and friends   
  
It was night. The perfect time to kill my target. I got dressed in a black leather jumpsuit, a pair of black leather boots, and a black leather golves. I charmed my hair to a dark blue color. I put my katana in the scabberd on my back, my handguns in their holders on my belt and my daggers into the pocket at my thigh. I threw on a black tunic over my shoulders and left the room(she was in a room at the Dark Alley). I walked downstairs to find the bar empty and then went out the door.  
  
I jumped up on the to the roof. 'I'm so glad that I am a dunpeal(half vampire and half human).' I jumped roof to roof until I reached the last roof. I jumped down and landed with pure grace. I walked the rest of the way to Godric's Hallow. I jumped into a window. I saw a pile of covers on the bed in the room and a figure on the floor. The person on the floor was a red-head boy about my age. It was Ronald Arthur Weasley. One of the target's best friends. 'That's the boy I met at Quality Qudditch Supplies.' I charmed my hair back to pearly white color.   
  
I set my cloak and katana on the floor with a soft thud. I leaned against a corner in the shadows.   
  
Harry's P.O.V.   
  
I heard a thud upstairs from my room. 'Hmmm. What could that be? Ron's asleep and so is everybody else(Sirus, Remus, and Hermione.).' I went to Sirus and Remus's room. I woke them up and whispered "I think someone is in my room." "Harry, of course, someone is in your room. Ron is."joked Remus. "I mean besides Ron." "Okay, let's check."   
  
Sirus and Remus brought their wands with them just in case it was someone trying to kill us. When I opened the door, a knife hit the doorway. I saw a girl in black sitting on my bed with a knife in her hand. The girl had blue eyes, white hair, and pale skin. She played with her knife before she threw it near my feet. "Why are you here?!" yelled Sirus at the strange girl. She didn't answered instead she pick up a sword off the floor and started to charge at me pointing the blade forward. "Harry throw this at her!" yelled Reamus handing a bag to me.   
  
I threw the bag at her.A cloud of pink dust surrounded the girl."Damn. Fairy dust!"  
  
I heard the girl say and then I heard a loud thud. The cloud had vanished. The girl had fallen to the floor asleep. "What heck happened?" I heard Ron ask."That girl tried to kill me!" I shouted. Ron walked over near me and looked at the girl. "That the girl that I met in Diagon Alley at Quality Qudditch Supplies. She gave me that new Firebolt that I have now." replied Ron. "What?! You know that girl?!" "Yes." Ron answered as he picked up the girl and laid her on my bed.   
  
Ron's P.O.V.   
  
'I can't believe that Alexa tried to kill Harry. She seemed like such a nice girl.'   
  
I thought as I touched her face.(Harry and the others left the room earlier.)   
  
*Flashback*   
  
I was looking at the newest brooms in the window. One of them was called the Firebolt 2004 and the other was called Lightning 2014. I saw a girl with long, white, flowing hair walk out of Quality Qudditch Supplies. "Hey you, boy with red hair." "Are you talking to me?" I asked the girl. "Of course, I'm talking to you. I don't see any other boy with red hair." "What do you want?" I questioned. "Here." She said, handing one of the brooms she was holding to me."You can keep it." she replied. I look at the broom it was a Firebolt 2004."Why are you giving this to me?" "I giving this to you because I been watching you, when you look at that Firebolt 2004 in the display and you looked like you really wanted it." "Thanks. Umm,can I treat you to a butterbeer?" "Sure. By the way what's your name?" "Ronald Weasley. My friends call me Ron." "Name's Alexa. People call me Alex."   
  
*End of Flashback  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Who should Alexa go out with Ron, Harry, or Tom?   
  
Please Review!! 


	4. An Unbreakble Promise between Assassin a...

Demitri Maximov(from Darkstalkers) appears behind RianSapphire9: BOO!   
  
RianSappihre9:AHHHHHHH! Demitri starts to laugh.   
  
RianSapphire9:That was not funny, Demitri! Where is Morrigan, Felicia,Jon,Lilith and Raptor.   
  
Morrgan, Jon, Felicia,Lilith, and Lord Raptor(M,J,F,L,LR) appear. M,J,F,L,LR:BOO!   
  
RianSapphire9:AHHHHHH! M,J,F,L,LR, and Demitri start to laugh. RianSapphire9 put on a scary mask without the other looking. RianSapphire9 turns around. RianSapphire9: BOO!  
  
M,J,F,L,LR,and Demitri:AHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
RianSapphire takes off the mask and starts laughing.RianSapphire9: Look who's laughing now!   
  
Demitri,M,J,F,L, and LR: RianSapphire9 would like to thank Elven ice angel for their reviews. Elven ice angel is one of RianSapphire9's favorite authors.Welcome to Assassin of Love Chapter Three: An Unbreakeble Promise between Assassin and Target. She only owns Alexa and the Dark Alley.  
  
/Dreams/  
  
'Thought'   
  
*Flashback*   
  
"~ talking in Vampire~"  
  
Assassin of Love  
  
Chapter Three: A Unbreakable Promise between Assassin and Target  
  
Ron's P.O.V.  
  
I looked down at her beautiful face. She looked like an angel. I closed my eyes and kissed her soft,silky, and pale lips. I got up and walked to the door. "I love you, Alexa." I whispered before I left and Hermione entered.   
  
Alexa's P.O.V.  
  
/ I was looking up at the blue and suuny sky. I sat up and looked around me. I was in a field of red roses.I looked down at my clothes to find a red gown(like one of those long silk nightgown) on me. " Do you need help getting up?" I heard a familiar voice say. The person had put out their hand to help me up. I took their hand and stood up. I looked up into the person's face. It was Ron. "Ron. Where are we?" I asked him, but Ron didn't answer. "Answer me! Ron?!" I shouted at him. " Ron?! Answer me, damnit!" I yelled and shaking him by the shoulders. I hung my head down, not letting go of his shoulders. I felt warm tears fall down my face. He lifted my head, then Ron kissed gently on the lips.Into my ear he whispered in my ear."I love you, Alexa." I felt the tears falling faster. "I-I-I'm sorry,Ron. I-I-I d-don't know how I f-f-feel about you." I stuttered. "Bye,Alex." Ron replied with out emotion and ran. I ran after him and tripped. I stood up to find that he was gone.I fell to my knees and cried. "Why are you crying, miss?" I heard an unfamiliar voice asked. "It's nothing." I answered. I lifted myself up and hugged the person behind me. I could feel myself breaking down. The person wrapped his arms around my waist. I cried in the stranger's arms. I looked up at the stranger.He had bright green eyes and messy black hair.He was wearing a red suit trimmed with gold at the sleeves and the collar. "Do you want to dance?" "Yes, I'd love too." was my answer. I heard a song start to play.   
  
I wake from a nightmare now  
In the day it haunts me  
It slowly tears me apart  
With dreams of a distant love  
I'm a wandering satellite  
  
Somewhere in the wasteland  
I see you smiling at me  
A vision out of my dreams  
Will everything change?  
Take the pain away  
Lead me with your light  
  
Heading for the sun  
Leave the sadness behind  
Crossing oceans dry  
Yeah  
  
My world spinning out of time  
Won't somebody stop me?  
I may be losing my way  
Will you make it right?  
Take the pain away  
Hear me as I cry  
  
Heading for the sun  
Leave the sadness behind  
Crossing oceans dry  
Deep inside I go  
  
Spirit dreams inside  
Spirit dreams inside  
  
What can I do, I ask?  
There's nothing left to say  
What can I do, I ask?  
There's nothing left to say  
Why am I here?  
Why am I lost?  
Where is love?  
Lead me with your light  
  
Heading for the sun  
Leave the sadness behind  
Crossing oceans dry  
Deep inside I go  
Heading for the sun  
Leave the sadness behind  
Crossing oceans dry  
Deep inside I go  
  
Spirit dreams inside  
Spirit dreams inside  
Spirit dreams inside  
Spirit dreams inside  
  
When the song stopped,we said goodbye and he left. I looked up at the sky and saw a large black snake. It looked at me with it red eyes. The snake turned into Tom Riddle. He had a sword with black hilt that had two rubies on it that looked like eyes. He stabbed me in the heart,/ I woke up in a cold sweat. "What wrong?" asked the girl with long brown wavy hair."Nothing." I said as I sat up on the bed."How do you and Ron know each other?" she asked. "I meet him at Quality Quidditch Supplies." There was knock at the door. "Hermione? Is she awake?" a voice from the asked."Yeah, Harry. She is." Harry Potter walked into the room. "Hello, Mr.Potter." I drawled. He threw a bottle of a liquid.(Alexa talking)" Let me guess. It's a truth potion." "That right." I drank the truth potion. "Why did you try to kill me?" "It's my job." "What do work as?" "An assassin." "Who hired you to kill me?" "Tom Marvolo Riddle." " How? That impossible!" "It's possible.He had another diary some stupid wizard wrote to him in and gave him all lifeforce he needed to become alive again." I could the potion start to wear off. "Has the potion wore off yet?" "Yes, it has, Mr Potter."  
  
"Do you know about the unbreakble promise spell?"he questioned. "Yes. I know you want me to promise you that I won't kill you, I'm right?" "Yes." "Okay." He walked over and grabbed my hand.He pointed his wand at our hands and mumbled the spell."I promise that I won't try to kill Harry Potter again." "I promise that I will not turn this assassin in for trying to kill me." A glow surrounded us then it disappeared. We let go of the other hand.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Felicia:The song is called Spirit Dreams Inside from the Final Fantasy: The Sprits Within  
  
RianSapphire9:Please tell me what you think!   
  
Lilith: Flame if you like. 


	5. Familiar yet Mysterious Eyes

Chibi-Felicia:Hello. Welcome to the fourth chapter of Assassin of Love. It's cal-   
  
Chibi-Morrigan: It's called Familiar yet Mysterious Eyes.   
  
Chibi-Lilith: It's about Alexa and her past.   
  
Chibi-RianSapphire9: Well, I hope you like this chapter.   
  
Assassin of Love  
  
Chapter Four: Familiar yet Mysterious Eyes   
  
Remus' P.O.V.   
  
I could smell something downstairs. I got up and walked into the kitchen. On the table I saw plates full of eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes,and waffles. I sat down at the table and saw a mess of snowy white hair across from me. "Alexa?" "Hmmm?" "Did you make all this?" She lifted her head up and looked up at me. "Yeah, I did. I didn't poison it, if you're wondering. I made breakfast because I woke up and didn't feel like I going back to sleep."She anwsered as she stood up.She walked over and lean the doorway.   
  
"I have a few questions for you. Would you mind anwsering them?" "No, I wouldn't mind, so shoot." " Do you ever mind killing?" "No.Not really. I guess I got used to it." "Who was the first person you killed?" "Are you sure you want to know?" She asked in serious yet deadly tone. "Yes." "Okay, the first person I killed was my uncle. Someone from the Ministry." "When did you kill him?" "On Christmas." "Do you ever feel gulity for doing that?" "No. We weren't related through blood.We were related through my aunt,Narcissa Malfoy. He abused my cousin and aunt a lot. I could tell it was him who put all those scars on Draco. I know my aunt would never do that.So, pretty much I'm glad I killed him." " What made you kill?" "One day when I was seven, a rat was walking by me, while I was writing an poem with a muggle pen and then I grab the rat, it bit me, and then I stab it in the heart." "So is that why you started to kill people for money?" "Would you stop saying KILL? I hate that word. Use the word assassinate, instend.I assassinate people just for the money, I guess."   
  
Remus:Who are your parents?   
  
Alexa:Naomi Zambini is my mother.   
  
Remus:Who's your father?  
  
Alexa:I know who he is, but I don't feel like to telling you.   
  
R: Why don't you tell me?  
  
"Ok. I'll just give you a few little hints of who my father is. His eyes are sapphire blue and you know him.He's around your age.That all I'm to tell." she said in sing-song voice. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.   
  
When I started to eat the food Alexa made, Ron, Harry,Hermione, and Sirius came into the kitchen. "Remus, did you make breakfast?" asked Ron. "No. Ms.Assassin did." "I heard that,wolfman." yelled Alexa from the living room. "Do you think it safe to eat that?" questioned Hermione. "I ate some of food from each plate. It's safe." They all sat down and started to eat. When we all were full,Alexa walked in. "So, how did like the food?" "It was delicious." complimented Ron. "It was good."answered Hermione. "You're quite a cook." said Sirius. "I have to agree with Sirius, you are quite a cook."I added.   
  
"Thank you."Alexa replied. She went back into the living room. 'Her eyes are familar yet mysterious.'   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
RianSapphire9: Please review. Tell what you think of it.   
  
Chibi-Lilith, Chibi-Morrigan, Chibi-Dimitrim,Chibi-Jon, Chibi-Felicia, and Chibi-Lord Raptor each throw a pillow at RianSapphire9.   
  
RianSapphire9 throws loads of pillows back at them.   
  
All the chibi-darkstalkers: Bye bye.   
  
  
  
RianSapphire9 


End file.
